Dreams
by Sukidayo17
Summary: The boys go bed and have strange dreams. Only one turns into a nightmare. R&R please! Setting a few weeks after the end of The Torrent Settles. Last chapter now up for reading!
1. Rowen Hashiba

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! My usual disclaimers, I don't own the Ronins. But their lives I made for The Torrent Settles are my original ideas and the rest of the fics I write will stem from that story. It's just easier for me. Well, I hope you like these dreams…

ROWEN HASHIBA 

_Where am I? Why is everything so dark?_

Rowen walked aimlessly through darkness. He was surrounded by it. There was nothing above him or below him, nor at either side. It was strange. Every step he took he expected to fall into the abyss that encircled his floating body.

He walked for what seemed like ours, coming across nothing at all but more darkness. He got more frustrated by the moment. He stopped where he was and closed his eyes, his hands on his head as he attempted to figure out his dilemma.

_There has to be a logical explination for the darkness. To hell with logics. Where the hell am I!_

He opened his eyes and was almost blinded by the bright sunshine. The suddenness of the light screwed with his head and caused him to fall backwards onto the soft green grass of the valley he was now in.

Rowen looked around at the forest of trees. The sky was clear and blue, the sun shined and the moon was seen on the opposite side of the sky.

"Ooooookkkkkaaaaayyyyy…" Rowen got up, squashing his face to make sense of the situation with the sun and moon. He shrugged it off and was just happy to have something under his feel. He walked around the valley. But as he got closer to the forest in the distance, the smaller the trees became until they only cam up to his knees.

Rowen looked down at the forest and blinked. This had to be a dream. He steeped back from the forest and felt that his foot didn't catch ground. Before he knew it, he landed on his butt, the darkness once again around him. He looked around again, bewilderment on his face.

_This is nuts. _

He got up again, being unstable since he didn't know where the ground was. He continued to walk around when he placed his foot down into something ice cold. He heard breaking ice, and realized that he was falling through artic cold water. He went under, him holding onto his breath and feeling his body constrict. Unable to stand the pain of the cold, he let out a scream.

Rowen bolted up in his bed. His body shivered under the large quilt of his bed. He turned to the clock and saw the time was only a little past one in the morning. He blinked a few times and looked around his room. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He lay back down and drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

_Thank the stars._

A/N: Nothing special, I wouldn't really call it funny. What did yall think? R&R please. Thanks!


	2. Sage Date

_**SAGE DATE**_

Sage looked around. He was surrounded by darkness. Above him, below him, on both sides… everywhere. He wasn't afraid. He finds himself in this same area when he meditates. He wasn't worried. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and re-opened his eyes. They went wide at the sight before him. It felt like he stepped into a movie.

He was surrounded now by a circle of trees; brown barked leafless trees. By the color of the sky, and the way the land looked, it had to be sometime in the season of mid to late fall. But the trees caught his attention.

There were about six different trees, each with a different picture on it. There was one shaped like a heart, one an Easter egg, a shamrock, a jack-o-lantern, a Christmas tree, and a giant turkey.

"Kento just had to choose _Nightmare Before Christmas, _didn't he?"

Sage knew he had to be dreaming, so he felt up for an adventure. He bypassed the pumpkin door, knowing well where it went, and made his way to the shamrock. He turned the doorknob and opened the door to reveal the black interior. Smiling, he leaped headfirst into the darkness and allowed himself to float down into the new land.

Soon, he landed on his butt on top of a hill that was covered in little four-leaf-clovers. He looked around at the green colored land, the fresh pine trees, and the blue sky with large marshmallow clouds. There were many rainbows in the sky, maybe about fifteen or so.

The site was beautiful, very calming and soothing. He wished that Dania were there with him to share this view. He knew how much she loved places like this. After all, she _is _his girlfriend. He finally told her not too long ago about how he really felt.

But something distracted him from his thoughts and he looked to where it was coming from. There was a large group of little leprechauns wearing green outfits, top hats and small little wooden canes. They all looked the same with their red beards and the way they were dressed.

They all danced around him, obviously showing how much they appreciated his company. They ran around him and a few decided to climb up his clothes and up onto his head. They tugged on his green cotton pajamas and rapped on his head with their canes. None of them were bigger than his hand. One very interested leprechaun decided to scurry up his left pant leg and came out of the other.

"Woah!"

Sage jumped up from the uncomfortable feeling of having a small man run up his pants. The other small men clasped onto his clothes to keep from falling off, but they couldn't hold on and all fell off of him with little high pitched screeches and screams.

"Okay, I over stayed my welcome." Sage made to move away, but something changed and the little green men's eyes began to glow red. Sage took off in a run as the little men cashed after him with their wooden canes held up high.

Sage tumbled down the hill of shamrocks. Always looking over his shoulder at the swarm of demon leprechauns. He sped up faster and looked back one last time. The little men were standing on the edge of a cliff, looking dumbfounded at the crazy blonde.

He stopped short and turned to look at the group. One of the leprechauns held up a sign with a picture of a donkey on it. He slowly looked down, dreading what he though was going to happen.

"Oh sh…AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He fell into the large crevice he was momentarily floating above. He dropped with such ferocity that a red orb covered his body as if he was falling through the atmosphere. The ground was coming up fast and Sage rolled himself into a tight ball, waiting for the impact.

It never came. He unfurled himself and watched as he made contact with the ground…

"AHHHHHH!"

Sage jolted out of the dream and frantically looked around at the room. He was on the floor, having fallen out of the bed. He quickly remembered the dream and shuddered at it. He pulled himself back into the bed, being slightly startled at the warm body that occupied it as well.

He relaxed as he looked down into the beautiful features of his girlfriend, Dania. Now he remembered what happened earlier. He snuggled close to her, burying his face in her soft black hair. He was much calmer now, and that being attained, he drifted back into a more peaceful sleep.


	3. Kento Rei Faun

_**KENTO REI FAUN**_

****Fine cuisine; French, Italian, Chinese. Food of every culture filled the table before him. Snake Surprise and chilled monkey brains from India. Stir fried orange chick and deep fried sugar donuts from China.

This was HEAVEN.

Kento lost all thought of proper table ettiqute. Cye wasn't here. Neither was Anna. He didn't care. He was hungry. The Snake Surprise was a surprise. He'd try anything. It tasted like chicken. He liked it, but not enough to take a second bite.

Cheeseburgers, hotdogs, pizza, pasta…

Plate upon plate appeared in front of him. It only took him seconds to finish each plate. But then, things got strange.

Dessert was served, but Kento couldn't seem to grasp anything. The mini M&Ms flew around his head like in the commercials. Twizzlers bounced here and there and everywhere. Black licorice laces tripped him countless of times as he chased after the rogue candy.

This wasn't heaven anymore. What's the point if he can't get at the candy? Soon, everything changed, and he found himslef being chased by the candy instead of the other way around. He ran fast, trying to get away. He was cornered in the room, with nowhere left to go.

There was a sudden flash of blue light when all seemed lost. Kento looked up after sheilding his eyes to see the most beautiful female figure made out of candy. Her dress was made of cotton candy that was blue, purple and pink swirled. Her skin a blemish free milk chocolate color. Her eyes were blue gum dropps. She was stunning, and litterally made his mouth water.

_She looks a little like Anna, _he thought.

"What did I tell you about your sugar intake?" she asked. "Too much could turn on you."

The Anna duplicate charged the army of sweets, taking them all out. Soon they were on the floor, regular, motionless candy that they should be.

Kento opened his eyes slowly into the darkness of his room. The bedside clock said four in the morning, and his stomach said get up and feed me. He was tired, but the call was too great. He tried to ignore it. Should he go back to sleep, or should he get some food?

He got up and made his way to the kitchen.

That was the most difficult decision he could ever make.


	4. Ryo

_**RYO SANADA**_

****He was surrounded. Dynasty soldiers on every side of him, circling him, waiting, analyzing. Ryo did the same. He held his swords tightly, waiting for the fisrt move. He was as still as a rock, until the ground began to shake. The gigantic mountain was ready to explode.

_You are going to wait, _he silently demanded the mass of rock. He needed to get to the summit before it blew. He needed to get Sam to safety.

Smoke and ashes spewed from the opening of the mountain, falling like rain upon the bearer of Wildfire and the Dynasty soldiers. He didn't have much time. The pressure would get to the max, then it would be too late. Sam wouldn't survive if the volcano blew. Ryo had to get to her before, knowing his armor could protect both of them from the scorching heat. But he had to get past these soldiers first.

Ryo leaped into the air, his swords held over his head.

"Flare Up Now!" The heat from his surekill destroyed all of the soldiers instantly, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes were each one stood.

He smiled triumphantly, but his glory was short lived when another seismic wave pulsed through the earth. Ryo leaped onto a ledge, and quickly made his way to the top. He was close to loosing his balance a few times, but he reaced the summit just as another quake hit.

He looked around, and inside of the raging force, but Sam couldn't be found. He can sense her, he knew she was there… somewhere. He was running out of time. Where is she?

"Sam?" he called. There was no answer. "Sam? Talk to me, Sam. Where are you?"

He ran around the mouth of the volcano, searching frantically for his girlfriend. She wasn't anywhere outside, to he had to look inside. He hopped from ledge to ledge, searching though the flames and magma. He was getting worried that he was going to be too late. He knew she was there. He just couldn't find her.

There she was. She was passed out on another ledge, only about five feet above the lava pit. He quickly made his way over to her, the lava rising slowly, take up inches every few minutes.

When he finally got to her, he held her tightly. He had to get her out of here. It's too hot for a human. Picking her up, he made one large leap to the top of the summit. He raced down the side of the mountain, putting as much distance between them as possible.

One he felt they were at a safe distance, he armored down to his sub armor, gently placing Sam's body on the ground. He leaned over her, using the cool water from the lake to splash her face and bare arms to cool her down. She was breathing, that was a good thing. He dripped some water into her mouth. She sputtered and started choking.

"R-Ryo?" she asked weakly. She opened her eyes, and Ryo felt completely at peace knowing she was going to be okay.

"You're okay Sam," he said gently, pulling her close to him. "I won't let this happen again."

She smiled up at him, just as the volcano erupted. They watched as small fire balls flew into the air like fourth of July fireworks. It was a deadly force, and they both knew it. However, the fire inside is a perfect description of Ryo's love for Sam. He looked down at her, and she looked at him.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too." Ryo bent down and kissed her gently. Out of nowhere, there was this annoying beeping. It wouldn't go away…

Ryo opened his eyes. The room was bright, too bright. The annoying alarm clock was driving him crazy. He reached out and knocked the clock off of the bedside table.

"Damn that mechanical thing to the fires of that volcano."

He turned over and went back to sleep, hoping to finish what he started with Sam.


	5. Cye Mouri

A/N: Here it is… the last dream. Read it please, thanks!

_**CYE MOURI**_

The water of the lake was cool and crisp as he dived into it. Soothing; he was free in his element. Swimming calmed him and took the stress from his aching body. It felt good to escape; to not worry, to not think. He closed his eyes and allowed the lake to do whatever it pleased with his body.

_Cye…_

He heard his name being called. He didn't care.

_Cye…_

He heard it again.

_Cye… help me…_

The voice could barely be heard over the rush of the water. But it was there all the same. It called out to him for his help. He couldn't tune it out anymore. He had to help. He listened to it, pinpointing where it was coming from. He allowed the current of the water pull him under the surface of the lake and deeper into the depths.

_Cye… help… please…_

He recognized the voice now: Alvina. She had to be stuck somewhere. He swam faster, deeper, determined to find her. He came up to an opening in the side of the wall of the lake. He swam into it and turned upward, surfacing inside of an underground cave that was adorned with forming crystals. Hundreds of candles cast light everywhere, pushing through the crystals to create small rainbows on the walls and ceiling.

The place was eerily quiet. Nothing moved; everything was still. This wasn't right. Something was wrong; he knew it. Cautiously, he pulled himself out of the water onto the moist rock floor of the cavern. His heart was beating faster than was normal for him. There was definitely something very wrong here. He couldn't help but sense danger inside every shadow. The setting itself also put stress on his nerves.

It didn't make sense: about a hundred lit candles inside an underground/underwater cavern?

Donning his subarmor for safety, Cye walked slowly into the cavern. He followed the trail of candles that led deep into the bowels of the cave. The feeling of _this isn't right _put his stomach into knots. He continued walking. He needed to find Alvina and get her out of here.

His eyes focused on a figure on the ground up a head. The body was wearing a pair of jeans with the cuffs in shreds and a light blue tank top. Shoulder length golden orange hair spread out in wet clumps on the stone ground.

"Alvina!" Cye ran over to her, sliding to a halt on his knees next to her. He picked up Alvina and held her close to his body. She was cold, and her lips were blue, her skin pale. She was breathing strongly though, like nothing was wrong, and her pulse was normal. What was going on?

A low rumble of laughter surrounded him. Pure evil echoed from the sound as it bounced off of the walls, hindering Cye from pinpointing the source's location. He hated the sound of the laughter. He hated the laughing creature with a passion.

"What's wrong Torrent? Shark got your tongue?"

"Sekhmet!" he called.

"Well, at least you still know my name."

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing."

Cye placed Alvina gently back on the ground and stood up. He turned in his place, trying to find his enemy.

"Show yourself you worthless snake!"

Sekhmet walked out from behind a stalagmite a few meters away from where he was standing, in his full armor and one of his many swords in his hand. The Warlord of Venom stared at Cye, then moved his gaze over to the unconscious girl on the ground. He smirked.

"What are you laughing about?" Cye spat.

"Do you really think she cares about you?" Sekhmet asked. "It's a shame she didn't contact you sooner that she was taken."

"What are you talking about?"

"She doesn't care about you, Torrent."

"That's a lie…"

"No it's not. You are such a fool. You allow thing s to get in front of your eyes. You allow petty annoyances to distract you from the truth. My Master will be pleased with my offering."

"Talpa?"

"Absolutely not. Lord Yukio. He wanted her, so he has her. He always gets what he wants. As for you… SNAKE FANG STRIKE!"

Cye didn't have time to block the attack. His reflexes made him jump out of the way to the side, away from Alvina. Sekhmet leaped over to Alvina and picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. Sekhmet glanced over at Cye and grinned evilly before disappearing.

Cye couldn't believe what just happened. Alvina was gone. What just happened! He let that scum bag get away with her. How could he have allowed that? Cye took out his trident and blindly swung it at a stalagmite, completely obliterating it. The shock wave vibrated through the rocks and a small stone fell from above, hitting Cye in the head hard enough to blank him. He fell to his knees and landed face down on the floor…

-----------------------

A/N: Well? That's the end of this. Don't worry, I'm not out of ideas yet…(continues to type wildly on the keyboard, laughing maniacally, then hiccuping suddenly.)


End file.
